


But what about Hazel!?!

by heal_angels



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, camsten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heal_angels/pseuds/heal_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second the girl caught sight of Kirsten she yells, “Mommy!”. Kristen automatically picks up the girl and responds, “Hazel!” in a half cry. Kirsten just starts balling, in between her crying asking, “Where’s daddy babygirl?” Hazel’s face changes to a solemn look as she respond, “Aunt Becky said he’s gone”</p>
<p>named died after being found missing in action for four months</p>
<p>"Camille i cant do this, I cant" "Kirsten your going to be fine" "But what about Hazel?!?"</p>
<p>Kirsten has a daughter now she need help learning what it takes to be a mother and add the stitchers program and her growing relation ship with cameron she doesn't know whats going to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note i haven't wrote in a long time been busy with college but i promise it will get better

Theres a knock heard at the door; camille goes to answer it to find a social severs lady with a little burnet girl, holding luggage. “Hi. How can i help you?,” camille questioned the lady. the lady smiled and responded, “Um yes I'm looking for Kirsten Clark”. Camille noted and yelled for Kirsten. Camille lead the lady inside offering her coffee, in which the lady kindly declined. Kirsten walks out to see the little girl and just stands in shock, trying to process her emotions that were still very new to her. The second the girl caught sight of Kirsten she yells, “Mommy!”. Kristen automatically picks up the girl and responds, “Hazel!” in a half cry. Kirsten just starts balling, in between her crying asking, “Where’s daddy babygirl?” Hazel’s face changes to a solemn look as she respond, “Aunt Becky said he’s gone”.

Kirsten looks at the social worker, I’m sorry to inform you Ms. Clark Noah Ward was named died after being found missing in action for four months”. Kirsten keeps balling to the point were camille fears Kirsten will drop hazel. The social worker continues your daughter had been left in the care of his mother but she has recently become much to ill from the resent passing of her son to take care of her and had us find you in hopes you are able to take her in”.  
Kirsten cleans the tears from her cheek and responds, “Yes, of course she my daughter i would love to have her back in my care”. the social worker nods and hand her her card kindly saying, “If you have any questions please call me, And i will inform you when Mr. wards sister will be dropping off the rest of Ms. Hazel Wards things”. Camille leads her out and turns to Kirsten.

 

“Um okay daughter?!?”, camille ask in shock


	2. Work confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Work !? how are you gonna find a way to explain why you have a small child in the lab”.
> 
> “Why do i feel like Maggie’s not who i should be worrying about”
> 
> “Well Noah’s dead, and i may be a really messed up person… but I'm all she's got”
> 
> “Thanks”, feeling a tear fall from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Thank you to the comment on how cameron should react you read my mind and i loved it  
> PPS. next chapters will be longer

“Um okay daughter?!?”, camille ask in shock

“Yes, daughter as in this is my child. Come camille you need to finish getting ready or else where gonna be late for work.”, Kirsten reposes as Hazel yawns in her arms. Kirsten turn to hazel, “You sleepy baby her go take a nap in auntie Camille’s room its the first door”. putting hazel down and letting her run down the hall in to camille room. Camille turns to her, “whats wrong with your room”. Kristen shrugs her shoulders, “mines covers in papers from the last case, now hurry up were gonna be late for work” Camille looks at her like she’s lost her mind, “Work !? how are you gonna find a way to explain why you have a small child in the lab”. Kirsten just answers simple, “I’ll find a way”. Camille walks away to finish getting ready.

When the get to the elevator, Hazel is deep asleep in Kirsten arms. “Maggie's going to flip”, Camille mutters. “She’ll be find… i can handle her” she replies as she as she fixes a lose piece of hair from Hazels face. Camille exhales, “Why do i feel i’m going to blamed for this some how”. Kirsten exhales muttering under her breath, “Why do i feel like Maggie’s not who i should be worrying about”

They walk the elevator and are meet with Cameron staring at them from his work station, “Is that a little girl?”. Maggie turns around to face them when she hears Cameron, “What is this little girl doing here?”. Kirsten turns to face Maggie, “This little girl is my daughter”. You can hear cameron from his work station muttering under he breath, “Please God don't tell me Liam is her father”. Maggie doesn't pay attention to Cameron’s comment and keeps her focus on Kirsten and hazel, “ I know who she is, but last heard she was living with her father after you left them a day after her first birthday”. Kirsten feels a lump in her chest, “Well Noah’s dead, and i may be a really messed up person… but I'm all she's got”. Kirsten storms away in to the conference room.

**_FLASHBACK:_ **

_Kirsten and a tall man with dark brown hair,Noah, are watching little one year old Hazel sleep._

_Kirsten: *looks down and away* I can’t do this Noah_

_Noah: *turns towards Kirsten* What do you mean?_

_Kirsten: *looks up at him* I think i need to leave_

_Noah: Why i thought you said you had been doing okay with this_

_Kirsten: I can’t I'm no good for her Noah she.. she need a mom who has emotions… and is nurturing….*looks at Hazel* and can love her_

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

Hazel had woken up so Kirsten had handed her some paper and a pencil to draw with. “Baby stay here don’t move I’ll be back”, Kirsten told her before going to go change in to her stitch outfit. Cameron stared at the little girl through the glass, Kirsten walks up next to him, “You really feared she was Liam’s huh girlfriend”. Cameron is taken by surprise and turns to her to find her smiling. He smiles, “she looks just like you.. so beautiful”.

**_FLASHBACK:_ **

_Kirsten is holding a Hazel in her arms and Noah is seating in a chair next to her_

_Noah: *smiles* she looks just like you_

_Kirsten: *looks at Noah* You really think so_

_Noah: Absolutely, you to are on of the same_

_Kirsten: *looks down at hazel* Lets just hope she's not exactly like me… the doctor says we wont know till she a bit older if i gave her my temporal dysplasia_

_Noah: *looks at Kirsten* i wouldn’t care i would still love you both with all my heart even if i know realistically you guys could never do the same to me *Looks at Hazel*_

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

Kirsten smiles, “Thanks”, feeling a tear fall from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts


End file.
